


Heavy Lifting.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cabin, Dinner Parties, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, aversion to hammers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael doesn't do hammers. So what happens when he comes home and Alex is trying to hang a picture frame?





	Heavy Lifting.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate Jesse Manes. That is all.

Why he let Alex convince him that having all of their friends and his family over for dinner was beyond him. But here he was hoping out of his truck after his second trip to the grocery store ready to begin cooking for everybody.

 

When he walks up the steps to the cabin he sees a BMW parked on the other side.  _ Who the hell drives a BMW? And how do we know them? _

 

He shakes off the thought as he enters the front door. He rounds the corner into the kitchen.

 

“Hey. I’m back with buns and avocados to make your favorite guac…”

 

He trails off, completely frozen as the buns and the bag of avocados fall out of his hands. He can vaguely hear them rolling around on the floor. Straight ahead, he sees Alex and Kyle attempting to hang a large picture frame and Kyle hammering the nails into the wood walls. 

 

He’s done well, avoiding hammers, these last ten years. When Isobel and Noah moved into their house he feigned being hung over so he didn’t have to help. When Max moved into his house he used his telekinesis to put everything together much to Isobel’s annoyance. Hell, it’s why he works on cars for a living. Mostly ratchets and wrenches and the occasional use of his powers when he can’t figure out another way. 

 

Alex turns to him startled when he hears the bags of groceries fall to the floor.

 

“Guerin. You okay?” Alex says when he notices Michael is frozen in place. Michael can tell Alex is looking at him quizzically but Kyle still hasn’t stopped hammering in the offending nails and he can’t focus on anything other than the noise in his ears. 

 

He is aware enough to notice that Alex is following his line of sight. Alex turns to look at Kyle and when he sees the hammer Michael can see his barely suppressed flinch. 

 

“Shit. Kyle.” Alex reaches his hand up to grab the hammer from Kyle. When the noise of it hitting nails stops finally Michael feels like he can breathe again. He lets out a shaky breath. 

 

“What?” Kyle’s still holding the hammer but when he turns to see Michael looking deathly pale and the mess on the floor he drops the hammer to go and help. 

 

When it hits the table on its way down Michael can’t help the flinch he makes. When he feels Alex’s hand grab his own he shudders.

 

“Shit. Guerin. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think. I didn’t realize…” Alex trails off not entirely sure. 

 

“Can you sit?” Alex guides them to the couch as he nods his head. He can see Kyle picking up the loose avocados on the floor and bringing them into the kitchen. 

 

He startles again when Kyle brings him a glass of water. 

 

“Here. Drink this.” Michael’s grateful and while he really wants nail polish remover he’ll take what he can get. The cold water hits the back of his throat and it wakes him up a bit. He takes in a deep breath and looks around the room like he can finally see it. 

 

“Shit. Sorry.” He says as he rakes a hand through his curls. 

 

“Guerin. No. Don’t apologize.” Alex grabs his right hand and squeezes his fingers. 

 

“What did just happen?” Kyle asks when neither he nor Alex say anything. 

 

“Thought you knew we were coming over for dinner?” Kyle tilts his head to the side as he looks at them quizzically. 

 

“I did. Sorry man. I don’t like hammers…” He shrugs at Kyle not entirely sure he wants to get into the events of that day.

 

“I’m going to start dinner.” He jumps up from the couch and practically runs to the kitchen. He can hear their quiet murmurs but he focuses on the task at hand. A minute later he hears the front door shut and footsteps enter the kitchen. He continues chopping the veggies and doesn’t turn around.

 

“I’m sorry okay. I’ll apologize to Kyle later.” He sighs.

 

“No need to apologize to Kyle.” And he winces. He realizes now that it was Kyle who entered the kitchen. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn’t notice lack of a crutch hitting the floor before he spoke.

 

“Shit. Sorry.”

 

“No need man.” Kyle says as a grabs some of chips and salsa they had laid out earlier as he sits down at the counter. 

 

“Where did Alex go?” 

 

“To the shed. Took some tools outside.” Kyle shrugs. Seems he doesn’t even want to  _ say _ the word hammer. 

 

He nods his head as he turns around to go back to chopping when the front door opens again. This time with more people.

 

“Shit. Michael. Are you okay? Alex told us what happened.” Max asks as he rounds the corner to the kitchen with Isobel, Noah, Liz, and Maria on his heels.  _ Jesus. Just what he needs. _

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I need to finish cooking or we’ll never eat.” Michael and Isobel are looking at him with sadness in their eyes. He curses himself for telling them what really happened not that long ago. The secrets from that night all out in the open now. Well  _ almost _ .

 

“What did just happen?” Kyle asks again with everyone staring at him. Noah must know as well if the way he pulls Isobel to him is an indication. That leaves Kyle and Maria as the only two who don’t know. 

 

Alex rounds the corner finally and enters the kitchen. He looks at Michael who nods his head once and goes back to cooking. He’s grateful for the hand on his arm and the bottle of nail polish remover that’s placed next him. 

 

“My dad happened. Took a hammer to Michael’s hand ten years ago after he caught us in the tool shed.” Alex says very matter of factly. But Michael can hear the catch in his voice though so he grabs him around the waist and pulls him closer.

 

“Shit.” Kyle says and Michael can hear Maria gasp.

 

“That’s why you were so adamant about helping them instead of working with your dad. Not just because you’re with him.” Kyle points to Michael. “But because he’s hurt him before. Not just you.”

 

“Correct.” 

 

Those revelations took some more getting used to. Finally telling Alex he was an alien. That Max and Isobel were also aliens had felt like a long awaited weight being lifted off his shoulders. And when Alex had, in turn, told him about what Kyle and his dad had been working on, it felt like ice cold water had been dumped over him. After many hours of Alex convincing him that he would never do anything to bring harm to him or his siblings, he started breathing easier. 

 

The months of conversations between the entire group of them and subsequently telling Maria and Noah had been nerve wracking. But he’s glad they told them. Glad to have these people on their side. To protect them and help them. Weekly dinners notwithstanding. 

 

He had recently moved into Alex’s cabin, and he couldn’t have been happier. Seems one more truth can’t hurt. 

 

“I just can’t do hammers. It’s like being back there...” Michael trails off as Alex grabs his scarred hand. The others take this as their queue to move elsewhere into the cabin. 

 

“I really am sorry. You always build things with your powers and I just thought you liked doing it that way.” Alex shrugs.

 

“It’s easier…” 

 

“I should’ve realized.”

 

“No. No. I never said anything. It’s not your fault.”

 

He reaches to bring Alex flush against him as he brings his lips against his. They kiss slow and sweet, and only break apart when the timer in the kitchen goes off. 

 

Alex smiles at him as he turns to finish dinner.

 

“You don’t have to do all the heavy lifting of that night alone anymore.”

 

He turns to look at Alex, and sees the love he has for this man reflected back at him in his dark eyes. 

 

“I know. I love you.” He kisses Alex once more.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
